Memory Lane
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper has been down Memory Lane millions of times, but he's the only one who has walked up it. Better than it sounds. ONE-SHOT. Channy


A/N: Ok, I got the idea from Archie comics. Ya know, the part about walking _up _memory lane and not down. So yah, please comment and tell me what you think! = )

* * *

"FINE!" Sonny screamed.

"FINE!" Chad screamed back.

"GOOD!" Sonny exclaimed.

"GOODER!" Chad shreiked.

"GOODEST AND GOODBYE!" Sonny screamed, turning and walking in the other direction.

"Bye, to you to." Chad said turning and walking toward the cafateria. As he was walking he ran into Zora. The So Random! star was holding her prized knome, which she dropped.

"Knomey!" Zora exclaimed, heartbroken.

"Move it, Tora." Chad said pushing past her.

"My name is _Zora._" Zora said angrily.

"Whatever, Dora." Chad said and with a wave of his hand he was gone.

Zora left knomy in peices on the floor, too heartbroken to pick his peices up.

Chad entered the cafateria and stood in line. The blond girl from So Random! was in front of him. "Hm, hamburger or hotdog." She said to herself.

"How about a salad? Lord knows you need it." Chad said even though he knew the girl was very skinny. Because that's just something Chad Dylan Cooper does. "And what about your lip-gloss. Ugggg, and people wonder why you don't got a boyfriend."

Tawni walked away with a salad, and tears stinging her eyes. But Chad didn't care. He was a _star_. He was _Chad Dylan Cooper!_ And _Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't care.

He got himself a steak. Only the best. He sat down at a random table. "Yo, Pooper!" Nico yelled coming in.

Chad rolled his eyes. "_What_?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Just seeing what's up." Grady answered for him.

"Nothing." Chad said. "Go away."

"No." Nico said sitting down with Grady.

Chad sat his fork down. "Do you guys ever wonder that you spend to much time together?" He asked.

"No." Grady and Nico said.

"Oh." Chad said pretending to sound shocked.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Well, I heard some girls talking-" Chad began.

"Girls!" Nico yelled. "What kind?"

"Meal or No Meal." Chad said. "They just said they wished you guys would, ya know, spend less time together and more with them."

"Oh,ok." Grady said.

"I guess we could cancel the movie tonight." Nico said.

"Oh ok." The two bestfriends walked away. Chad smirked knowing he had messed up their friendship.

* * *

Chad was lost. Lost in his heart, but also on the road. He had been driving home when he got lost. After a while he just didn't care. He soon came across a lane. Memory Lane was it's name. Chad remembered walking down this road with his mother before he became famous.

He always walked _down_. He never had gone _up_ though. He turned into the lane and drove up it. He finally found his way back to the studio. He pulled up into his private parking space and jumped out. He smirked at his poster. Normally a So Random! poster would have been up next to it, but there was no poster.

He wanted to gloat now. He saw Blondie. "Blondie!" He yelled to Tawni.

"What, Chad?" Tawni asked annoyed.

"Where's Sonny?" He asked.

"She's moving her stuff into Zac's house." Tawni said calmly.

"Who the heck is Zac!" Chad said. Only he didn't use heck.

"Her husband. Omg Chad! You were at their wedding." Tawni said.

"Sonny's to young to get married!" Chad exclaimed.

"She's twenty-five." Tawni said. "Don't worry, Efron will take care of her."

"EFRON!" Chad exclaimed.

* * *

Chad stood in front of Zac Efron and Sonny Efron's house. He rang the doorbell. Sonny answered. "Chad!" She exclaimed.

"Why the heck did you marry Efron?" Chad said.

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"Why'de you marry Zac?" Chad asked.

"Because I love him." Sonny said.

"Love somebody else! Anybody else. Just not Efron. Love Launter. Love that one midget. For heaven's sake! Love me." Chad said.

"Why would I love you? You've been nothing but mean to me." Sonny said.

"Who cares! Anyone but Efron." Chad said.

"Bye Chad." Sonny said closing the door. It was only when it was completly shut that Chad realized that Zac Efron wasn't the problem. It was because Sonny's husband wasn't _him_. Chad wanted to be Sonny's husband.

* * *

Chad drove home. He lived in a small condo near the studio. Papparatzie was following him. Normally Chad would be thrilled, but he just wanted to go home. When he arrived he saw his condo was different. "Hello?" Chad asked.

"Chad!" A skinny women screamed rushing toward him.

"What the-" Chad said looking down at the girl.

"I've missed you!" The girl screamed. She was drop dead gorgus. Absolutly stunning.

"Who are you?" Chad asked pushing her away.

"Duh, I'm your wife. I just got back from the photoshoot." The girl said.

"Uh," Chad said. What the heck was going on? Apparently he was married to a model.

The girl yammered on and on. "And the photographer was like, 'Love it Ashley!'" So her name is Ashley, Chad thought.

Chad looked at the calender. "2019!" He exclaimed.

"Ya, 2019. It's been that way all year, honey." Ashley said.

"What?" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, are you ok? Don't you remember anything? Here let's review." Ashley said sitting on the couch. "Your a millionaire, heading for billion. Your married to me, the biggest model in North America. You just resently filmed and released your new movie _Time, _which beat _Titanic _and _Avatar _combined, and it's only been out for a week."

"Woah." Chad said. He was living the dream life, so why wasn't he happy? His phone buzzed. It was his bestfriend.

"Hello." He said.

"Oh my gosh. You seriously need to just cut the crap!" His castmate, Devon, said.

"Um, what did I do?" Chad asked.

"Really? You really don't know?" Devon said.

"Um, no." Chad said slowly.

"I can't believe I used to put up with you." Devon said before hanging up.

Chad stared at the phone. He grabbe his car keys. "I'm going for a drive." Chad said walking out the door and slamming it.

* * *

Chad came to the street sign again. Memory Lane. He didn't even notice it. He just turned. He couldn't survive two hours in that life. It was everything he wanted. He had fame, money, fortune, and a model as a wife. But he hated it. He lost his bestfriend. Sonny was married to _Zac Efron_! THe list could go on and on.

He came and parked at the studio parking lot. He wanted to discuss things with Devon. He jumped out of his car and ran inside. "Dev!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Chad." Devon said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Chad said sinserly.

"For what?" Devon asked.

"Idk." Chad said.

"Um, ok." Devon said. "See you at rehersal, buddy."

"Wait, buddy?" Chad asked. Devon was mad at him, why would he call him buddy.

"What? It's not always going to be 2011." Devon said.

"2011?" Chad asked.

"Yep." Devon said.

Had it all been a dream? "Um, ok. Bye." Chad said running away.

He ran into Tawni. "Tawni!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want, Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Go eat a cheeseburger!" Chad exclaimed.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Go eat a cheeseburger! And put on more lip-gloss! You look pretty with it on." Chad said. "I'm sorry for what I said from before."

"Oh, it's ok." Tawni said slowly.

Chad smiled. He gave her a hug and ran off.

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just hug me?" Tawni asked herself.

* * *

The next day Zora recieved to items. One was a new knome. The other was her old one that had broke. It had been peiced back a spot was missing. She also recieved a card. There were only two words on it. They were: Forgive Me?

Nico and Grady recieved two tickets to a weekend at the Barn. The Barn was a amusement park. It fit Grady and Nico's personalities great.

All was well.

* * *

Sonny sat alone in her dressing room. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She exclaimed.

Chad walked in. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sonny said.

Chad didn't say anything else. He just bent down and kissed Sonny. When he pulled back he only said five words.

"_Don't ever marry Zac Efron."_


End file.
